Elizabeth's Request
by Star Shine Pheonix
Summary: Elizabeth dies, leaveing dear William with a surprise that'll shake his world and a request that could later shatter it. But is all as it seems? I can't do summaries. THIS IS SLASH. Don't like? Don't read. That simple. Changed rateings and warnings.
1. Warnings and Prologue

**Please read this. It's for you're own good. ****_Especially_ the Warnings!**  
**Pairing:** Will/Elizabeth, Will/Norrington implied, will be Will/Jack eventually  
**Summary:** Elizabeth dies, leaveing dear William with a surprise that'll shake his world and a request that could later shatter it. But is all as it seems? I can't do summaries. This is slash. Don't like? Don't read. That simple.  
**Feedback:** Of course. Feedback and creative criticism are always welcome and they help me to become a better writer. Flames will be used to feed my dragon.  
**Archive:** If you actually want this POS. Just let me know where it's going.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. If I did I'd be very rich by now. I'm just borrowing for entertainment purposes.  
**Warnings:** Um... Implied and almost shown **_rape of a minor_**, meaning under 18 in the USA, in fact he's just kid, **_11 years old_** to be exact.. Implied underage partly consensual (age** 15**). And **_character death_**, though not one of the boys. I will, however, put **_warning labels_** on any pages with material that some would definitely find questionable or offensive. I apologize to those who were enjoying this story and will no longer want to read it because of the Rating. For those of you who do wish to continue to read it, I ask you _**pay close attention**_for any warning I place on any pages, as I won't take the blame for your sensitivities being injured, after all I have warned you. OOC ness. Bad writing, spelling and grammar. Also, because my mind tends to run faster than my hands can type or write, I tend to leave words out, though I do try to go back through and fix those. This is my rough draft and unbataed version. I will eventually post it all nice, neat, bataed and all that.  
**Author's Notes:** Any resemblance to any current fic along these lines is completely unintentional, and I make a full apology in advanceOne last thing. This is a Work In Progress. I have a terrible history of updating these. AND now that I'm in college as well as working 40 hours a week, I have even less time to write, which is annoying my muses to the utmost degree, but I can't help that. Updates will be sporadic at best, but I will try to get do them as quickly and with as many parts as I can manage to get done with my limited time. *runs off to hide somewhere* 

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************** 

* * *

**_**Prologue**_**

The Turner household was in turmoil. The baby was coming into the world too soon. They had called for the midwife as quickly as they had decided is was not just another false labor. The woman had arrived quickly enough, though with one look at the young woman on the bed she had promptly shooed all but the handmaid out of the room. That had been hard enough for the men to take, though the true blow had come for both father and young husband when the midwife popped her head out of the room long enough to demand the surgeon be called for.  


The surgeon had come quickly considering they had woken the poor older gentleman up in the middle of the night. It showed the man's dedication to his profession, for him to come rather than to send his protégé, who was far enough along to have been able to handle the situation. Of course having the governor for a father had not hurt any.  


Though even with all his speed and the best materials he could summon and bring with him, it was soon discovered that all that could be done for the ailing woman was to prolong her death a little. It was with heavy hearts that the men were allowed back into the room to spend the young woman's last moments with her.  


Mr. Swann practically flew to his daughter's side, taking up one her small white hands in both of his and drawing it up his lips. The midwife quietly lifted the blanket wrapped bundle from beside the young woman and carried the sleeping baby past a shell-shocked looking young husband. The younger man made his way slowly to the side of the bed, to settle gently beside his wife even as her father started talking.  


"You're going to be OK." The man's words shaking as he found himself repeating to his only daughter the very thing he had told his beloved wife all those years ago. The wear of loosing both wife and child to the same thing could obviously be seen on the man. "You'll be just fine."  
  
Dark eyes slowly opened to look up at the old man, a small, sweetly sad smile crossing parched lips, as her head shook just slightly, hair sticking her sweat drenched brow.  
  
"No. I'm dying. We all know so." Her voice weak with her coming death, though full of the courage she had always shown.  


"No! Elizabeth… You can NOT leave me. You can't leave Will." Pleading with his daughter, even though he knew there was no use and she did not have a choice in the matter. He knew his daughter. She would not leave her beloved or new child. If she had any choice at all she would be there for them.  


"Elizabeth?" A hesitant, pain filled voice drawing her attention away from her father. Dark eyes meeting darker ones full of fear and sorrow. Gazing up at her husband she sighs softly. Oh her sweet, dear, William... How she would miss him. Much more than he was going to miss her, she was sure.  


"Will…" Another soft, sad smile crossing her lips as she lifted a hand up to wipe gently at the tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't cry. Everything's going to be alright… Our next adventures are only starting… We'll see each other again when they're over, and we can regale each other with tales." Her eyelids drooping tiredly a moment as she struggled to keep them open.  


"Lizza…" His own eyes closing a moment as he leaned into the hand on his face, a new wave of tears threatening to break loose. His sadness welling up inside him, combining with the anger at his helplessness at not being able stop her death, was a storm just below the surface, waiting to explode one way or another.  


The young woman watched him a moment. Watching the emotions rage in his eyes, she knew she had to tell him. She knew it would cause him more pain, but she had to say it. It was all she could do for him now. All she had left to give him. She only hoped it would be enough. Their son needed him to be strong.  


Opening her mouth to say something to him, though only a gasp manages to escape those parted lips as another pain racks her body and feels warmth flood between her legs, soaking the sheets beneath. Swallowing hard her eyes close again for a moment.  


"I- I don't have too much time left. Father? I know you want to be here…but…. I need to tell William something." Eyes opening again to look up at the older man as her voice started to grow weaker.  


The governor looked for a moment as if he was going to protest, but a glance at his young son-in-law, and another at his languishing daughter, had him standing and leaning over the bed to press a kiss to his daughter's sweaty forehead. His voice coming out choked when he manages to speak.  


"I love you, Elizabeth."  


"I love you too, father…" her words managing to send him reluctantly towards the door. Though she did not see him leave, did not hear the door close behind him. Her attention focused on her beloved, staring up at him, as if trying to burn his image into her mind's eye to carry with her into the afterworld.  


Another gasp of pain and flood of warmth breaking free of the young woman, as a few tears escape from the side's of her eyes, sliding down to soak into her hair at her temples. Swallowing hard, she opens her mouth once again.  


"William… I have something important to tell you…" Her eyes moving up to meet his, as her shaking hand reaches out to grasp his."It's about Jack. When he and I were marooned on that island……" 

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************** 

* * *

It wasn't too long after the governor had left that bedroom and his daughter that the midwife watched the ashen faced young husband walk out, staring blankly ahead. And she suddenly found herself once more in possession of the tiny bundle that was the Turner's baby, the governor running at once for that room where his daughter lay.  
  
The new father didn't seem to hear the cry of anguish ring out from the room behind him, but the babe in her arms certainly did, promptly adding his own cries to the distraught sound. The newborn's screaming finally drawing the young man's attention to his surroundings.   
  
His eyes seeking out the bundle, and just staring a moment before he finally started across the room, seemingly in a trance, stopping a few inches from the midwife's outstretched arms.   
  
Will stood there, gazing at the blanket, that was pulled up a little too much to reveal his son, for a few moments, before reaching a trembling hand up to pull it down, staring down at that tiny face, screwed up into a cry. A sound that's almost a sob escapes him.   
  
"Hey there… Little Jack," was as far as he got before the ground was rushing up to greet him. The newborns cry following him into the darkness of oblivion.  
  
**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad your likeing it so far. A little thing you might notice, though Will does believe the kid is Jack's, he still referes to him as "my son" and other such things. The reason? He has, afterall, been raiseing the kid for the past 8 years. Real son or not he certainly feels like the kid's father by now. *grins*  


Jathen Muse: My appologies to you and anyone else that was frowning over just getting the warning page and no story part to go with it. I did post the first part/prologue with the warning page. However it took Fanfiction.net longer to put it up than it should have.  


Kuja's Moon, Jack4Turner, and FusciaDoorsKick: I normally wouldn't combine my answers to my reviews all in one, but since my answer would pretty much be the same... I apprieciate your patience... and as for what Elizabeth said to Will, wether the baby really is Jacks or not, and Will's thoughts and emotions over a "mini-Jack"... you'll have to wait just a bit longer. I'll drop hints about what's going on, but all will be revealed, at least about this stuff, in a couple more chapters, during a major flashback. So just hang on till then. Please? *grins* And now that I've wasted enough space.. On to the story!  
  


  
**_**Chapter 1- "Captain J.S. Turner!" or The Authors lame attempt at humor in introducing the characters.**_**

  
_***8 years later***_  
  


Chocolate brown orbs watched as the hammer connected to with the folded steel lying across his anvil. The metal slowly taking the shape the young man wanted it to take. It would either be another magnificent sword in a long line of them; like the ones that had been keeping him in such high demand lately, though his affiliations, as much as his skills, helped in that. Or it'd be another in an even longer line of failed attempts at perfection; a perfection that he never could seem to achieve even in his best swords, and with the best metal.

And though he always tries for his swords to be the former, the latter seemed to be happening more often; mostly because he was unable to concentrate. He often found his mind wandering, more often than not, these days. Wandering back to before he'd been left the smithy by Mr. Brown, when the man finally succeeded in drinking himself into an early grave; back to before he'd started raising a little boy, back to before he'd even married Elizabeth. Back to when he'd found out about his heritage and gotten his first real taste of the sea since he was a child.

It was hard to believe that a just over eight long years had passed since his last great adventure, not that raising an eight year old wasn't an adventure in and of itself, but his mind sought to go back to other times. Times that had a sword in his hand and an amazing, if not a bit crazy, pirate captain at his side; times that had the feel of the sea roiling under the wood beneath his feet, and the tang of salt in the air, stinging at his nose and eyes. The breezes blowing around him, filling the sails and air above with soft flapping noises that at time rivaled the cry of the sea birds and slap of water against the side of the hull, as the wood under him creaked and groaned it's delight of the open sea.

It had been a glorious time. Exciting and thrilling, with that edge told him that he might not make it out alive. Might not manage to save and get the girl that he was trying so desperately to save. In the end however, he had saved the girl, defeated the evil pirates of the cursed Black Pearl, (along with the help of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and the British Navy that is), saved said pirate captain, and gotten the girl to boot. 

Elizabeth had always enjoyed talking about that time, even while ripe with child. She couldn't seem to wait to tell their little one all about it. In fact she had started long before the babe was even close to being born. It had been easy to tell she had longed to return to the sea and their adventures, even with a child on the way. Hopefully, she now had her way, and was a happy spirit on the high seas. Maybe she'd even been given the privilege to watch over a certain pirate friend of theirs.

He, himself, had missed it as much as she did. Still missed it all, not that he was one to admit it. No matter how much his mind brought back images of the sea, or the horizon, or his captain standing behind the wheel of the ship. No matter how strongly he felt the siren call. He simply kept telling himself that it would go away. Eventually it would all just fade from his mind, and he'd be able to make his swords in peace. Just as soon as he'd fulfilled his promise to Elizabeth, he could rest then. Once he'd set sail, and found and introduced J.S. to…

"Jack!" He practically screamed as he caught sight of the clock on the wall that he'd started keeping in the shop after the boy was born. The boy he was currently twenty minutes late in picking up from his lessons.

Looking down at the sword in his hand he let out a small sigh and tossed it haphazardly back into the embers of the forge, it wouldn't of been a good one anyways. He quickly lowered the fire as much as he could without fully putting it out and gave the shop a quick once over. He moved to give his donkey a carrot and an appreciative pat, before grabbing his over jacket and rushing out the smithy, barely remembering to lock it up behind him. He ran quickly down the several blocks, and streets to Mrs. Raugen's house, where J.S. took his lessons.

Mrs. Raugen had been J.S.'s wet nurse after his birth, and still kept him during his and her sons' lessons with the only tutor on the island and when his grandfather was to busy with governing the island to do so. Mr. Raugen had up and left her and his two sons, in the guise of joining the British Navy just after their last child had died. The girl child that had been born just before J.S., had been the third one to die on them of unknown causes, simply giving up her breath in her sleep. Since then she was the closest thing to a mother that little J.S. had, though even at eight he knew the difference. He knew all about his real mother and that though Mrs. Raugen was nice she wasn't like having a real mother.

As Will rounded the last corner he could see the two older boys playing with his son, in the front yard. He hung back a little ways to watch them without interrupting, and couldn't help but laugh when the two older boys fell to their knees in front of J.S., pretending to grovel. J.S. standing over them with one hand held out at an angle to the side of his body.

"That's **_Captain_** J. S. Turner!" The little boy shouted, brandishing a short stick that he was obviously using for a sword. "You scurvy seadogs!" 

Will snickered to himself and slowly snuck up on his son, standing up straight behind him and placing his hands on his own hips. 

"Is that anyway to treat your underlings, Captain Turner?" Will's voice filled with mock sternness, as he tried his best to imitate Commodore Norrington, who was often asking the boy similar things, when the two were playing.

J.S. spun around quickly, a bright grin painted across his lips as he came to "full attention" in front of his father; his heals snapping together as firmly as any Navel officer. The boy had definitely been spending too much time around the commodore and watching the Navy drills, Will mused to himself.

"No sir, Commodore, Sir!" The little boy trying to sound as serious as he could. "I shoulda called them scabrous swabs!" The mischievous grin spreading across the little boy's face reminding him of a much different and much older Jack, and of his Elizabeth.

Will laughed at that and shook his head as he bent to swing his son, squealing, up into his arms. He laughed holding onto him as tightly as he could as he started to tickle the little boy mercilessly. J. S. laughed and squirmed like a mad thing, trying hard to stop his current torture, to no avail.

"Dad! Stop!" The little boy was barely managing to get the words out between his giggles. 

William laughed as he finally stopped and just held on to his son while the boy calmed down. J.S. wrapped his arms around his father's neck in a quick hug before drawing back to half-glare at him.

"You're late!" 

"I know." Will sighed a little giving an apologetic look to his son. "I got caught up in making one of my swords." J.S.'s eyes narrowed at him a moment before the little boy nodded.

"Is it time to go?"

"Yes, J.S." Will nodded, smiling at the eagerness he heard in his son's voice. "I just need to tell Mrs. Raugen-"

"No need, William dear." A voice announced from behind them.

Will spun around to face Mrs. Raugen. The round woman smiled at the both of them, a couple of books secured with a leather strap in one hand and a cloth wrapped jar in the other. 

"I saw you from the window as you came around the corner. Here." She said holding out the books and jar.

Will smiled as he turned to set J.S. back on his feet, before reaching to take the books and jar from her. Tucking the jar into the front, bottom pocket of his jacket he glanced back up to her.

"I'm sorry I was late. Thanks for watching him so long, Mrs. Raugen." 

"It was a pleasure as always, Mr. Turner. You know that."

"Still, thank you." Will smiled at her gratefully.

"He's a very spirited child, much like you when we were younger. Only the sea calls him more loudly." She chuckled a bit shaking her graying head, before her gaze went distant a moment, gazing towards where she should have been able to see the ocean had it not been for the trees and buildings. She blinked once and shook her head again, turning her gaze back to Will again as she lowered her voice a bit, conspiratorially. "He'll make an even more spirited pirate someday."

Will's eyebrows furrowed in shock and confusion at that. He started to open his mouth to ask her what she meant, when a smile curled the older woman's lips up as she pointed behind him. Will glanced back, only to find his son once more threatening the Raugen boys with his "sword." Shaking his head he laughed softly and walked over to take his son by the hand.

"Come along, J.S. and say good-bye. Wouldn't want to miss your date would you?"

J.S.'s eyes lit up at that as the other two boys "ooed" at him. The Raugen boys set about picking at him then about having a girlfriend, though a wave of the youngest boy's "sword" had them laughing as they ran off in after their mother who was calling to them from the house. They all knew what "date" was, but they missed a chance to pick on their young friend.

"Good-bye Thomas, Stephan. Don't give your mother too much trouble now!" Will called after them.

"Good-bye J.S.! Good-bye Mr. Turner!" they chimed back as they went. "Don't worry. We will!"

Will shook his head as he watched them disappear before looking down at his son and tugged his hand lightly to get him walking.  


**_TBC..._**  


  



	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ** Whew.. finally managed to get time to get another chapter up. My deepest appologies on taking so long, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. And thanks ever so much for those who are still with me, and even to the people who happen to stumble across this after it's updated. Thanks for reading this far. With any luck, It won't take as long to get the next chapter out.  
  
**To my Reviewers:   
  
Icyflame: **Yeah, JS's name is Jack Sparrow Turner. *g* You hit that nail right on the head.. as for who's kid he is... that you and everone else will have to wait for, though I doubt many people will have trouble figureing it out before I get to actually saying it. I'm not to good at the suspence thing, but I try. *g* And there will be a bit of a flashback where you get to see exactly what Elizabeth said to dear William. But that's a few chappies off.. I'll try to hurry though. *g* Thanks.  
  
**FusciaDoorsKick:** Thank you, thank you, thank you. *g*  
  
**CuriousDreamWeaver:** Thanks to you as well... and Yeah.. I almost wanted to cry when I killed Elizabeth. She's one of the few "Ladies in Distress" that I actually liked in the movies, but when the "plotbunnies" start chewing, all you can do is listen. *g*  
  
**Nevyn: **Yep, you'll just have to keep reading to find out the particulars..And I know what a pain all the errors and typos and things can be. I'm still sans Bata though.. *sighs* But'll get one eventually, I hope.. Thanks for the review. *s*  
  


* * *

********************************************************************************************************************** 

* * *

  
And Now without further adu I bring you: **  
  
***Chapter 2- The oceans game and The Pearl sighted?*****  
  
The trip back to their humble but nice home was one of joyousness and cheerfulness. J. S. delighting in telling his father all about his lessons and his newest adventures with Thomas and Stephan, and grumbling about his teacher Master Priselone. Will had been teaching J. S. to read since he'd turned three and showed an interest in learning, and the boy had not taken well to the fact that he'd had to start taking lessons with the man. He still absorbed every bit of information set before him, and read everything the tutor or his father would let him try. He simply didn't like the man's stern techniques or the fact that he never admitted to being wrong about anything, even when one of his four students proved to him that he was.   
  
Master Priselone was the islands only tutor, since Master Leones had gone back to England, and in being so, only taught for the richer inhabitants of the island, and in particularly only the boys if he could help it, which amounted him to only four students; Thomas and Stephan Raugen, J. S. Turner, and Alexander Macadam, the son of a Navel Admiral who was staying on the island for the time being, while his wife's lungs healed in the warm climate.   
  
Their trip to their home though, had only been a brief stop, just long enough for then to drop off J. S.'s books and the jar of sweets that Mrs. Raugen had sent home with them.  
  
William sat on his favorite boulder near the ocean, smiling softly to himself as he watched the young boy playing nearby for a few moments. The child running up and down the beach collecting pretty shells and rocks that struck his fancy, every now and then running back to drop a small pile beside Will's feet. Will smiled at J.S. again before shifting into a more comfortable position and opening the journal that he always brought on their outings to the beach with him. He scanned down a couple of the older pages shaking his head just a little. There was a page for almost everyday of his son's life, at least the days that they'd gone to the beach. J.S. had always loved the sea, from the boy's fourth day of life when he'd set the babe in his little cradle-boat and the cradle-boat on the ocean. J.S. had been crying for hours until he set him in that boat.  
  
The cradle-boat was put up now, J.S. being to big for it. But it'd been a waterproof cradle, with no rockers, that looked similar to a short, widened canoe with a top over part of it, made of wood from a ship that'd sailed the sea before and encrusted with shells and pretty stones. [1] Elizabeth had started having it made as soon as she'd told him she was pregnant, which he'd later learned the hard way she had been since before their wedding. She'd insisted on being married not long after Jack had left. He supposed he understood her haste now, even though at the time she'd told him it was because they'd missed out on so many years of proper relationship as it was and she didn't want to wait any longer. Though it didn't hurt that with her married to Will her father couldn't change his mind and demand she go ask to marry Norrington.   
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts he glanced up again to make sure his son was alright before turning to a fresh clean page in his journal and picking up his quill…  
  
_ I watch him there, chasing the waves out and letting them chase him back. It's his favorite game and the sun glinting off his hair reminds me so much of Elizabeth sometimes. My beautiful son…As courageous and obsessed with pirates as his mother ever was. Though that may be partly my fault for telling him all the tales I tell him. His favorites being the ones about his namesake, and his mother and I's adventure with the pirate. And of course he loves the song that Elizabeth taught to Jack and I, and I taught to him.  
It's so hard to believe that he just had his eighth birthday two weeks ago. All too soon I'll have to either have to scrimp and save to keep him with a proper tutor or simply send him to the public school. I don't doubt that his grandfather would continue to help with first bit as he has been for the last year, but the old man will be retiring soon, and I don't really want to continue to rely on him. I've had to swallow my pride to many times over the past eight years where it comes to the man.   
Mr. Swann doesn't much care for me anymore, but he goes out of his way to make sure his daughter's only child is never without. I think he blames me for his daughter's death. In fact I'm almost sure he does. As he never misses a chance these days to let me know how inadequate he finds me. Maybe he's right. After all, who am I to be raising the son of a pirate? I'm just a blacksmith, no matter what Elizabeth used to say.  
_   
Will sighed as he closed the leather-bound book and looked up to locate the giggling figure a short ways down the beach.  
  
"Come on, J.S.! Time to go!" He called out to the child, who as any typical one his age when they were having fun turned to pout at his father.  
  
"Not yet! Just a little longer? Please?!"  
  
Will sighed a little and shook his head as he watches J.S. pout at him. Pausing a briefly before pulling his pocket watch out of his pocket to glance down at it, running his thumb over the inscription on the inside of the lid as he did. It was a beautiful time-piece really, a gift from Elizabeth, that she had somehow managed to convince the artist to paint a picture of a ship on the water on the face of. With a small smile he glanced back up at the boy.  
  
"Ten minutes!" He called out. "No more. We'll be late if you take longer."  
  
The child's face brightened immediately, and he bounced once in excitement before turning back to chasing the waves. The boy never seemed to grow tired of that simple game and it left William to wonder just what he was thinking of as he ran after them.   
  
Will glanced down again, tugging off a boot to shake the sand out of it. That was the only part about coming to the beach he never had liked, getting sand in his boots. It was almost impossible to get it all out again. What he saw when he glanced up again made him drop the boot and jump to feet before it had even registered completely what had happened. The area of beach J.S. had been playing in was flooded and J.S. was no where in sight.  
  
He was immediately on his feet and running towards the flood of water. The water soaking up past the knees of his trousers, as he looked out at the ocean to see if the boy had been washed out to sea. Though just as suddenly as the water had flooded the beach, it receded, leaving a small figure sprawled out in the sand in its wake.  
  
Will's knees hit the wet sand beside the soaked figure immediately, staring at him for what seemed an eternity though he knew was only a few seconds, hoping for the best and fearing the worst. With a shaking hand he started to take hold of the boy, only to jump in surprise when J.S. sat up blinking a couple time and sputtering, before he looked up at his father with a grin.  
  
"Gosh! That was a big one!" J.S. looking back at the ocean then back up at his dad excitedly. "Did ya see how big it was? Did ya?"  
  
Will's breath came out in a loud "whoosh" of relief before he gathered J.S. to chest, thanking whatever deities that would listen. J.S. blinked in surprise and let his father hug him a moment before he started squirming to get loose. Will just held on tighter and stood up; looking his boy over again to make sure he was really ok.  
  
"Yes, I saw. Come on, I think that's our signal that we'd best be going." Will glanced at the ocean a moment before starting back up the beach.  
  
"Aww Dad! She was just playing. She'd never hurt me!" All of the little boy's confidence in his trust and love of the ocean coming through in his voice.  
  
"She?" Will questioned quietly as he shifted his son and bent to retrieve his boot and journal, setting JS. down just long enough to slip on his boot before hoisting him back up into his arms.  
  
"Yeah. The Ocean. It's a she you know."  
  
Will blinked at that and shook his head softly as he eyed his son carefully before glancing at the ocean again. He'd definitely heard too many stories of the sea and pirates.  
  
"And here, I thought you didn't like girls." Teasing at the little boy as he looks back to him again, and grinning when he saw the blush steal across the youth's cheeks.  
  
"Well, I don't!" J.S. exclaimed loudly as he motioned towards the ocean again, causing Will's eyes to follow the motion. "But she's different. She's not like a real girl. She's…"  
  
His son's words fading into the background suddenly as a dark shape near the horizon caught his gaze. Squinting to see it better he had to fight back a gasp. It was ship. A large ship, with dark gray sails, unless his eyes and the sun were playing tricks on him. Before he could take a better look at it, however, the ship sailed behind some cliffs at the end of the island.   
  
Will stood there, just staring. It couldn't have been. Could it? It did look an awful lot like _The Pearl_. But, the captain would be even more insane than he already was to bring his ship this close to Port Royal. It was common knowledge that Norrington was still on his "all pirates are criminals and must be destroyed as such" kick. And that Captain Jack Sparrow was number one on Norrington's list, not that the Commodore had been very actively searching for the pirate lately. Will shifted to try and see around the cliff. Just one more peek to see if he could catch sight of the mysterious ship, though a poke to his side brought his attention back to the now annoyed boy still sitting on his hip.   
  
"Dad!? Are you even listening?"  
  
"Hmm?" Will's brow furrowing briefly before he let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, J.S. I just thought I saw something is all."  
  
"A pirate ship?" Dark, eager eyes turning from Will's face towards the sea, scanning it as if one would appear by sheer will alone.  
  
Will blinked and laughed softly shaking his head as he bent to set the boy on his feet again, ruffling his hair as he did.  
  
"No. No, nothing like that. Come on, your grandfather's expecting us."  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on then, I'm starved!"  
  
Will laughed softly taking J.S.'s hand and letting himself be practically dragged towards their home, putting the all thoughts of _The Pearl_ and Captain Jack out of his mind. At least there was one thing that could drawl J.S. away from the sea. And at least, perhaps there would be someone there for Will to talk with as well.  
  
**_TBC...  
  
[1] Bonus points to those who can guess what movie I stole that particular idea from.  
_**  



	4. Chapter 3

**_***Chapter 3- Dinner and the Commodore's Proposal***_**

  
The two had gotten home with just barely enough time to clean up before the carriage was pulling up outside to take them to the governor's mansion for their weekly "family" supper; which usually included the Norrington, and his lady of the month. Norrington hadn't seemed to be able to commit to anyone since Elizabeth had married Will. Though he had started dating within Port Royal's limited higher social circles.

The supper itself, despite the tenseness Norrington seemed to radiate, was kept light and enjoyable by J.S. The boy told more of his wild tales and heavy complaints over his tutor. Will laughed at his son as he accepted his father-in-law's hospitality; which was much better now that he'd stopped insisting that Will marry again for his grandson's sake, despite the old man's displeasure and the blame he placed on Will for the eventual state of his daughter. Though he couldn't help but keep an eye on the, for once alone, Commodore.  
  
There was just something off about the man tonight, and he kept trying to get the blacksmith's attention, trying to catch his eye for some reason. Since the death of Elizabeth, he and Will had come to a somewhat grudging friendship and sometimes more. Will had come to realize that in the end the commodore had truly loved Elizabeth, and had not been after just a trophy wife; no matter how much Will and Elizabeth had joked about it. Her death had hit the man hard. Almost as hard as it had hit Will.  


Norrington was away much of the time. A commodore's work was never done. At least that's what the man was fond of saying, though most everyone knew the real reasons behind his disappearances. He was trying to the rid the seven seas of pirates, and avoiding the local, lower class, village girls' vies for his attention.

It was after dinner that Norrington finally got the chance to pull William aside, the governor having already excused himself and his grandson. He'd already taken young J.S. and moved off so that he could set to spoiling the little boy showing him all of the newest toys that had just arrived from London.

"Come join me for a drink, Mr. Turner?" The man's voice as cool and neutral as ever it had seemed when he'd asked the simple question. A question that was often asked after these dinners, though somehow, Will had the feeling that this time there was something more than just relaxing on the older man's mind.

Will just nodded absently and let himself be led to the three wingback armchairs that were set up at the opposite end of the long playroom room from the other two. A crystal decanter of rich bourbon and two crystal tumblers were waiting for them already on the small table at the center of the chairs. Unless Norrington had to get his young lady home, they would often retire to these chairs after supper while Mr. Swann played with the child. The two sat in the chairs most facing the other end of the room and set about taking up their evening drinks.

"He's a fine boy, Mr. Turner." The commodore finally stated after they had both gotten comfortable and both had a glass of bourbon in hand. "A fine boy indeed… You've done well in raising him. His mother would be proud…. Indeed I see so much of her in him. And a bit of you too."

Will wanted to snort a bit at that last comment. Oh! If only the commodore knew what he did, it would probably blow the poor man's mind. Though he merely glanced over at the other man, then to the far end of the room where he could see his son.

"Thank you, Commodore."

"James."

"What?"

"Call me James, Mr. Turner. We've known each other far to long, and been through to much too together to still be using such formalities."

Will blinked at that, a bit surprised. Wondering just what had brought on this sudden change. The man normally insisted on being called by his title or last name, at least in public. Behind closed doors that insistence often faded or turned to an insistence of another kind.

"Alright… James. Call me Will, then." 

The commodore nodded, lifting his drink up to his lips for a long slow sip of his bourbon. The silence stretched between the two of them for several long slow minutes; though at last the commodore turned in his chair to face Will, one leg moving up to cross over the other as he opened his mouth again to speak.

"I've been called home, to England. My father has apparently grown tired of waiting for me to choose a wife to produce his heir and has taken on the task himself. His letter confirmed what I have been afraid of hearing. He delighted in informing of his having chosen one for me. 'A proper woman of good breeding who knows just how to be a good proper wife and will give the Norrington line good strong sons to carry it on,' he tells me." The man shook his head, mimicking his father, before sighing heavily, pausing for another moment; though when Will said nothing he continued. "Oh, I'll return here eventually of course. I love the Caribbean to much to leave it forever. It's become home to me in a lot of ways… and there's still so much of Elizabeth here."

Will followed the man's gaze back to the little boy playing happily at the other end of the room, he frowned just a little. The commodore did that quite often; just sat and watched little J.S. Not that he thought the older man had any designs on his young son. The fact of the matter was that Will did trust Norrington with his son, enough to let him baby-sit him, but he could be quite disturbing in his intensity at times, though that could merely be Will's past and overprotective streak talking.

"I'd say congratulations, but I know they aren't what you want to hear." He finally replied before the silence fell down heavily once more. The silence separating and joining them better than anything else could of at that moment. The two simply sat there, drinking their drinks, as they watched grandfather and grandson playing at the other end of the room, until the commodore finally chose to break that meaningful silence once again.

"My offer still stands Will." His voice gentle as he spoke and blue eyes soft as he turned his gaze on the younger man. "We can always use new men in the navy, and J.S. will be old enough to be cabin boy in a couple of years. The two of you can come to England with me, and he can be put in a proper English school until he's old enough, then we can all come back here. Think about it, J.S. getting a proper education, and you being able to fully pay for all of it and every other need or want he might come across…. No, Will. Let me finish." He held up a hand when the other man opened his mouth to speak. It wasn't a guarantee that the young blacksmith would indeed let him finish, but it was better than just being interrupted, particularly at that point. "It will be simple. We'll stay in England, and then when we all get back to the Caribbean, you can both sign on. I'll get you both on my ship with my crew. You won't have to be separated."

Will frowned, sitting silently for a moment before shaking his head a minute amount; the movement small but firm.

"No. I don't want J.S. being a cabin-boy." His reply delivered with steel underlying his soft-spoken words.

"You need to think of his future! The sea is in his blood, Will. Even I can see it. It was in Elizabeth's, and in yours and now his."

"I am thinking of his future. I'm not an innocent, James. No matter how much I look it a lot of the time. I've played the bit of the cabin-boy –"

"So have I! I started my career as one."

"—and it wasn't a pleasant experience." Will's gaze grew distant for a moment as the younger man shuddered, before continuing as if he hadn't even heard the other man. "The night we were attacked the Captain was just finishing up taking his 'captain's privileges.' I can't see that happen to my son."

The commodore gapped at him for a few minutes, just starring at him as if he'd never seen William before. Though after a moment anger crossed his features and he glared at him.

"I would never do that…" At the look Will threw him, he paused, just a moment before sighing. "You were old enough to say no, and perfectly willing as I remember. I wouldn't do…do," one hand motioning uselessly as he tried to find a word for what Will was implying, "THAT to a child!"

The word "child" echoed across the room, causing two sets of eyes to look up in surprise and turn in their direction. Will glared at the older man a moment before glancing across at his son and father-in-law, and offered a small smile as he motioned to them to go back to playing. The governor stared at them a moment longer before looking away uneasily and reaching out to tap J. S. on the hand getting his attention again, and finally drawling it back to the toys. Will had a sinking feeling that the old man knew at least part of what the Commodore and he were discussing. Norrington had probably already spoken to the old man of his plans to offer to take Will with him. 

One hand moved up to pinch the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache he could feel forming right behind his eyes. He did not want to get into this, not now and not with the Commodore. Glancing to James, Will paused a long moment, before sighing. It was best to get this over with now, than have to explain it later and cause them both even more discomfort.

"This isn't the place, and probably not the time to discuss this." Will pauses a moment before standing up and looking down at Norrington. "But… Follow me. I want to finish this. Tonight."

He didn't wait for the commodore, merely headed for the door, telling his son that he and Norrington were going to get some air and to mind his grandfather, along the way. Norrington hurriedly refilled both their glasses before heading after the younger man.

Will led him from the room, down a hall, a set of stairs and another hall to the door the atrium. The rich smell of countless flowers and plants rising to greet them as the doors were opened. It was moist and warm like the rest of the island, but the smells were very different. Well tended flowers and plants from all over the four corners of the world resided there; the ones they could get to grow there at any rate.

He always liked coming to the atrium. He could always remember Elizabeth so well here. It was after all her favorite room in the mansion, and on dry land period. Closing his eyes just a moment he breathed in the rich scent assaulting his senses, remember happier times spent here. They'd been just a little over the age of true childhood, but he and Elizabeth had made many happy memories playing in the gardens. He'd been given to some of the townspeople to look after, but the governor had welcomed him into his home anytime he'd shown up.

Will sighed and shook his head clearing it of the happy memories. Back to business, he glanced at the man behind him and turned down one of the paths leading back through the garden. He led the Commodore towards the back of the in closed garden, keeping a silence through it all that. Finally he stopped and glanced around near the back glass wall, glad of not seeing anyone, not that he'd expected to, but with a house this big, and this garden there were sometimes gardeners about. Turning to face the older man, he sighed heavily. He did not want to have this conversation. Not now, not here, and he definitely did not want to reveal these details about his past to Norrington, but the man knew a little about it all already, might as well tell him the rest.

"Fifteen." Will finally stated, breaking the silence that had been held between them, so suddenly that it startled them both.

"Fifteen?" 

William could not help but chuckle bitterly at the confusion he saw on the face of the man in front of him. Somehow it seemed he deserved it, even if the man really didn't.

"Our first time together." William elaborated calmly. "I was fifteen; still almost young enough to be considered just a child. Not old enough to really strike out on my own, or really own anything, unless it'd been an inheritance."

"But old enough to give consent!" The commodore protested quickly, looking scandalized at what Will was suggesting.

"Consent?" Will looked up at him, his frown deepening a bit. "I told you a bit about my history when you took me out to sea that time, Commodore. What my 'Captain' had expected of me."

"But… I thought you knew I would never force you." Desperation lacing James's voice, as he tried stressed the point. Though he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself instead of Will.

"I was _fifteen_." Will stressed his age as his eyes narrowed. "A boy, who just five years before had served as a cabin boy on board a merchant ship. They don't have as many rules and regulations as the British Navy." 

The commodore opened his mouth to interject something, but Will held up a hand to stop him, shaking his head a little.

"No. Let me finish. You know part of my tragic past; you might as well hear the rest." Will paused again, glancing around till he spotted a bench in a small alcove, and moved to sit down with a sigh. "The first captain had been a friend of my mother's; had known her since she was a baby, and was like a grandfather or uncle to me. Even before mum died, I'd mentioned wanting to go and find my father. After her death, I had no one and nothing, so he offered to take me with him, for free even. But, I'd been determined to pay my own way, so determined to start out not owing anyone, even a man that was almost family, anything. He signed me on, reluctantly, as his cabin boy. Of course he had no interest in using me the way most captains use their cabin boys, and he kept me safe from the other sailors. Everything went great. Until about two weeks into the voyage, when he died. He was an older man after all and had had complications in his lungs." 

He paused again, looking up at the older man then down again, running a hand over his hair. A somewhat nervous gesture he'd picked up over the years. "I can't begrudge him his death. He died as he'd always wanted to, on the sea. We laid anchor for a day to pay proper respect before setting off again with the first mate taking over command. I was naive enough to think things would continue on as they had… But I was wrong, so terribly wrong."  


**_TBC...._**  



End file.
